


Forbidden Fruit

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Chases, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he listen? Hell no!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a drag race video and [this GIF](http://i.imgur.com/HHznVr7.gif) which led to this weird thing. :'D

Location: Denver, Colorado, the United States.

Red lights. A car next to him. A long, straight road ahead. No police in sight. Perfect.

Revving his engine, Drift dared a human driver to a street race. Even though Wing had admonished him countless times for challenging the natives to those stupid, unnecessary and potentially dangerous races, the knight’s words went in one audio and came straight out the other.

What could a little fun hurt? Besides, the grounder had yet to get caught. He was simply way too fast to human law enforces’ vehicles, though he had to admit they had considerably efficient vehicles with V6 or V8 engines. But those cute little engines were no match for his Cybertronian based high performance one.

The human’s car answered his challenge and the window rolled down, a human male showing his face.

“Nice car. Nissan Silvia S14. Those are for drifting, not for drag racing, ya know”, the human said and flicked his burning cigarette away, “You’re going down, dude.”

Drift activated his avatar, a black haired female, and rolled his co-driver’s window down. “Why, thank you for your concern. I promise I’ll be careful”, he replied with a female voice, giving the human male a sweet smile.

The man seemed to be taken aback to see a woman on the driver’s seat but smirked and changed a gear. “Green light, go.”

“Sounds fare”, Drift nodded and he had to add, “Though I’m not sure how your Dodge Challenger SRT Hemi fares against me. I’m a very experienced driver.”

The human’s smirk faltered but he didn’t answer as the red light changed into green and he put the pedal to the metal, leaving Drift behind. The white mech snickered and rolled the window up and shot after the blue Dodge. He caught up with the human without a problem and pulled beside him, revving his engine before accelerating right in front of the Dodge and flashing his rear lights.

“What the f—?” the human shouted and slammed down on his brakes.

Drift laughed and let his tires squeal as he tore off, the driver’s window rolling down and a hand with a middle finger raised appearing outside.

He slowed down and as he drove past a gas station, he saw a police car pulled over with an officer inside. Grinning, he honked to gain his attention and took off with his rear fishtailing. The police car was after him immediately, though lagging miserably. Feeling pity for the human, Drift let him gain on him... and right just before the police car was about to make him pull over, he cackled and forced the human eat his dust.

“This is Denver Police Department! Pull over!”

Ignoring the command, the white mech only added speed and opened his comm. link.

“Hi, Wing”, he said, sounding joyous.

 _::You’re racing again::_ , was the flat reply.

“Yup. This time with a cop”, Drift admitted, his smile audible in his voice.

 _::Not even going to ask::_ , the mech on the other side of the comm. link muttered, clearly covering his face with his hand.

The grounder giggled and his radar notified him about a parking lot. “Woah, gotta brake now. I saw a parking lot.” With that, he braked and steered towards the parking lot to hide from the police.

 _::Drift, when are you going to mature and stop fooling around with the humans?::_ Wing scolded, massaging his temple. He was getting real tired of Drift’s shenanigans. Sure he had to drive around but there could be much more constructive ways to burn excess energy other than racing through cities.

“Woo! 180 right into the parking space!” the speedster shouted, giddy with excitement.

_::Drift...::_

“Aaaaand lost the cop”, Drift announced, proud of himself.

 _::Drift, for the love of Primus, listen to me!::_ the jet snapped.

“All right, all right. I’m all audios for you, sweetspark”, he purred, driving away from the parking lot and heading home.

 _::Return to the base and help me repair the ship. **Now.** ::_ The comm. link cut off right after the last word.

“Already heading home, _boss_. Sheesh, what a killjoy”, Drift mumbled, though he didn’t let Wing’s snappy attitude ruin his exhilarated feeling. He knew the knight was worried because he cared about the grounder. Deeply.

He was back on the main road and turned on the radio and sang along to George Thorogood’s _Bad To The Bone_ while driving towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bad To The Bone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9FyQNx8oyU) by George Thorogood.


End file.
